Idiota
by VioletaBlak
Summary: Alec suspiró y se quedó tumbado en la cama, no era justo... Algún día se las pagaría ese dichoso vampiro idiota... Algún día el sería el que rogaría... Yaoi, Lemmon
1. Idiota

**Disclaimer:**Twilight no me pertenece.

**Advertencias:**Yaoi (Hombre x Hombre), tal vez algo de ortografía, y algo de OoC.

**Pareja:** Demetri (Seme) X Alec (Uke)

* * *

**Idiota**_  
_

_Dos cuerpos, encerrados en la habitación de aquel castillo, cometían pecado, dentro de una habitación. _

_Uno, con las piernas abiertas y las manos sujetando las finas sabanas de seda, mientras gemía sonoramente, al sentir a el otro metido entre sus piernas, jalándolo de las caderas, para penetrarlo profundamente. El miembro de su acompañante salía y entraba de su diminuto orificio con rapidez otorgándole una vista placentera y excitante._

_- ¡Oh! ¡D-Demetri! ¡Ahgrr~! ¡M-Más r-rápido! - gimió y medió gruño el chico que estaba con las piernas abiertas, e intentó llevarlas a la cadera de su amante, pero el otro se lo impidió, poniendo sus manos en cada una de las rodillas del otro, para mantenerlas abiertas, y así poder seguir disfrutando de la exótica vista de su grueso miembro entrando en aquella cavidad._

_El otro chico sonrió, y lo penetró mas profundo, haciendo que este gimiera._

_- Lo siento Alec, pero soy el que manda aquí, y quiero seguir disfrutando de esto. - dijo señalando su unión y luego señaló el espejo que estaba detrás de Alec. - Es demasiado placentero... y ese sonido que hace tu pequeño orificio al tragarse mi miembro es jodidamente excitante, así que te aguantas. - dijo mientras que arremetía sin piedad contra el pequeño cuerpo debajo suyo._

_Alec arqueaba la espalda jadeando. Oh Dios, que bien se sentía que ese grueso miembro del vampiro entrara en el. Se apoyó sombre sus codos, para así tener mejor vista de aquello. Luego miró la cara cargada de placer de su amante. Con su boca entre abierta y con algunos gruñidos saliendo de ella. Entonces intentó pararse para besarlo, pero le fue imposible, por las fuertes manos de aquel vampiro en sus rodillas._

_- Joder, al menos besame idiota - gruño alzando sus caderas en medió de una estocada, haciendo que la penetración fuera mas profunda. - ¡Ah! - gimió al sentir como el miembro de Demetri tocaba un punto en su interior que le enloquecía._

_Demetri sonrió por la cara de placer y a la vez aturdimiento que tenía el otro, cuando tiró su cabeza al colchón jadeante. Entonces se inclinó a besarlo, y Alec enroscó sus finos brazos alrededor de el cuello de Demetri. Sabía que eso significaba que ya casi acabarían._

_Así era en todos sus encuentros sexuales. Demetri venía a su habitación, le arrancaba la ropa, lo tiraba al colchón, lo besaba durante unos momentos para excitarlo y hacerlo que le pidiera su duro miembro, sin preparación, y luego solo le dejaba mantener las piernas abiertas, para cuando ya estuvieran a punto de alcanzar el climax, lo besaba y le acariciaba su hinchado miembro, hasta que los dos llegaban al final. Justo como ahora._

_- Nos vemos mañana Alec. Acuérdate que Aro nos tiene una misión. - le susurró Demetri en el oído antes de lamer el mismo un poco, encendiendo de nuevo a su Alec. Y, con una risa tétrica, dejarlo solo._

_Alec suspiró y se quedó tumbado en la cama, no era justo... Algún día se las pagaría ese dichoso vampiro idiota... Algún día el sería el que rogaría..._

_Claro... Sigue soñando... Alec..._

* * *

**N/A: **Tenía que escribirlo o me moriría. D: En verdad el Yaoi ya se me subió a la cabeza... ¿Merezco un Review? _  
_


	2. Rogar

**Disclaimer:**Twilight no me pertenece.

**Advertencias:**Yaoi (Hombre x Hombre), tal vez algo de ortografía, y algo de OoC.

**Pareja:**Demetri (Seme) X Alec (Uke)

**Dedicado a: **Breyito-Black-Lupin, muchas gracias por tu review, y eh aquí lo que me pediste linda :3, espero que te guste ^^U, sino, me lo dices y lo intento de nuevo :D

* * *

**Rogar**

**Demetri P.O.V.**

_Ya habíamos terminado exterminar a unos cuantos pares de neofítos que estaban causando problemas por los alrededores de Italia. Y no me sentía con ganas de regresar a el castillo, así que me giré a ver a Alec, quien estaba viendo atentamente la fogata en la cual se estaban quemando los cuerpos de los diez neofítos. Lo tomé por la cintura y lo pegue a mi ya excitada hombría, para que notara lo ansioso que estaba._

_- ¿Que tal si echamos un buen polvo antes de regresar al castillo? - pregunté mas en un tono de orden que de pregunta._

_- No - dijo soltándose del agarre y empezando a caminar hacia el castillo. Yo me quedé en shock, pero después lo seguí._

_- ¡Ey! Tu no me vas a... - pero mis palabras quedaron estancadas en mi garganta ya que Alec, a una velocidad casi imposible de ver para el ojo de cualquier vampiro y me mordió unas cinco veces en el cuello. Caí al suelo, jadeando por la molestia de la ponzoña. Entonces, Alec, aprovechando por mi debilidad, producida por su ponzoña, me tiró al suelo, sentándose el sobre mis caderas. _

_- Esta vez seré yo el que mande, idiota - dijo con uno de sus dedos en la boca y restregando su trasero contra mi pene, el cual estaba muy hinchado por causa de Alec, el cual se inclinó y me volvió a morder. ¡Maldición! ¡Ese maldito quería jugar conmigo!... Aunque no me molestaba para nada..._

_Alec me desabrochó los pantalones, los boxer's, y me arrancó la camisa. Suerte que ese día no teníamos que llevar la capa, por que estoy seguro que Alec me la hubiera desgarrado. Aunque eso no me importaba para nada. Alec se arrancó toda su ropa de golpe, la desgarró. Y me mordió nuevamente, cuando intenté levantarme para cambiar de posiciones. Joder, de verdad parece que quería torturarme. El empezó a acariciarse a si mismo, mientras yo solo podía mirar. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Era jodidamente caliente, verlo tocarse mientras el mismo se otorgaba placer a su miembro, rozando de vez en cuando el mio. Gemí._

_- ¡Por favor! ¡Deja de torturarme! - gemí con todas mis fuerzas. - ¡Necesito estar dentro de ti ya! - estaba desesperado, eh de admitirlo. Ver su cara de placer y el gimiendo mi nombre mientras yo aún me recuperaba de las mordidas, eso era muy caliente a mi vista._

_El sonrió, mientras nos masturbaba a ambos con la misma mano, rosando y rosando nuestras erecciones. Mi-er-da. Si que estaba a punto de correrme._

_- Entonces - empezó a hablar mientras pelliscaba la punta de mi miembro, gruñí - ¿Vas a dejar de torturarme mientras lo hacemos? - preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos. En ellos pude distinguir que el estaba igual que yo, ya necesitaba sentirme. Pero sabía que él no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, no cuando estaba frotándose contra mí para convencerme. Joder._

_- Si, te prometo, no, te juro que jamás voy a volver a torturarte cuando tengamos sexo, Alec - dije ya desesperado. - Pero, por favor, ya siéntate en mi erección de una vez - rogué._

_El sonrió._

_- Lo pensaré, por ahora quiero que sufras un poquito de como me siento yo, cuando me enciendes y te vas, hasta luego, idiota. - dijo mordiéndome, otra vez, y levantándose de su sitio. Dejándome allí con una potente erección. Mierda. Un día de estos lo cogería hasta el cansancio, y como los vampiros no nos cansamos nunca..._

_Una risa macabra surgió de mis labios._

_Un día de estos...Te daré tan duro que no podrás no sentarte... Aún siendo vampiro...  
_

* * *

**N/A: **Y así fue como me quedó :3 espero que no se te aya aburrido **Breyito-Black-Lupin**, y al resto, también espero que les aya gustado, y ahora, gracias a esto que es casi una secuela, me estoy tentando de hacer una serie de drabble's de ellos... xD o con al menos un capítulo mas .3. Solo si quieren que siga, o si lo dejo hasta aquí ^^U. Bueno, me despido. ¡Bye! ¿Review?_  
_


End file.
